


Need Someone to Numb the Pain.

by DualityXS



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 2nd POV, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Hide's death where Kaneki didn't go to the CCG and took off to start anew..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Someone to Numb the Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYM-RJwSGQ8&index=1

The bitter taste of coffee suffocated the room. The grassy smell of cannabis stuck to the curtains and stung your eyes. The room was darkened, a single lamp lit in the corner, bathing the room in a deadly crimson glow. Out the smudged window you could see the royal blue sky, awash in lighter blues and pink and finally, it cascades into a deep orange and a sickly red that encases the last dash of sun that slowly snuck behind another apartment building. The sharp points of stars began to fathom in groups and clusters but were still too weak to be able to shine through the sad blue tones.  
You are alone. Your music is playing its soft beats and tunes. A following chorus crashing into your ears followed by a solo of someone’s lonely voice. You are lonely too, lonely and numb. You smile, taking another drag on your joint. Your head falls against the pillow, its softness caressing your pounding head. Your mouth is dry too, but the kitchen is a trek and you can’t find the effort to move from your depressive state.  
The song is ending and you feel your eyes sting with tears and smoke. Maybe another bottle of alcohol will do? You sip what is left of your whiskey, the flavour warm and searing down your throat. Your eyes catch the coffee stain from your previous cup, it was spilt over the silky carpet. It feels like you should do something about it. But where is the motivation? It is flying away, out the window and into the stars beyond. Imagine if you could chase the sunset forever living in this fluid equilibrium where you feel happy, calm, depressed and lonely. If only you could get lost. Then you would never come home again.  
Need someone to numb the pain.  
But they’re not here… and you need them so bad that your heart is aching and you feel your vision fade into nothingness where not even the sunset can be seen.  
He was the sun to you.  
And now all that is left is the cold night.


End file.
